A Solas y en Silencio
by Lucy Nikolaievich Derzhavin
Summary: Patoso se acaba de perder en el castillo y Severus se lo encuentra... Janyeli persigue a Sirius por el castillo. James secuestra a Lily para ir a las cocinas... ¿Qué saldrá de todo esto?
1. Capitulo I

Disclaimer: Todo y todo lo que reconozcan le pertenece a J.K. Rowling...

A solas y en silencio 

A solas y en silencio

Te dedico mis lagrimas

A solas y en silencio

Te grito: 'Te amo'

_Clase de herbología. _

¿Quién había sido el desgraciado que había inventado la herbología? Lo investigaría y degollaría a su descendientes o mejor aún, los cortaría en pedacitos lentamente. Intento podar nuevamente a la planta que tenía frente a ella sin recibir un trancazo pero era imposible, la jodida planta no se quedaba quieta y nada más sentir que la pelirroja acercaba la tijera de podar se comenzaba a mover y a lanzar espinas por doquier. Si, definitivamente, mataría y maldeciría el desgraciado que invento la herbología junto con sus descendientes. Sonó el timbre que daba por finalizada la clase. Bendito timbre, era su salvación en los momentos más difíciles.

'Vamos Lily, salgamos ya de este infierno'- apuro una joven de cabellos negros y rizados, sus ojos de un azul pálido.

'Ya voy, Janyeli' contesto al pelirroja mientras guardaba todas sus cosas con apuro.

'Aun sigo sin comprender el por que no les gusta herbología, es una rama de la magia muy interesante'- comento un joven vivaracha de cabellos castaños y ojos negros.

'Kaelina, si la definición de interesante es: Que algo o alguien intente asesinarte o torturarte, entonces si, la herbología es interesante'- respondió Janyeli mordazmente.

'Oigan, como que le apuran¿no?'-interrumpió Lily con un matiz de histeria en su voz.

Kaelina y Janyeli la siguieron fuera del invernadero 5. La castaña y la morena aún seguían discutiendo sobre la clase de herbología y lo que tenía esta de mortal e interesante. Cuando apenas iban llegando al Comedor, pues herbología era la ultima clase del día, escucharon gritos provenientes de adentro del cuarto, corrieron para ver que era lo que había pasado, pero alguien se interpuso en su camino antes de que llegaran a su destino.

'Jantaniel, o te quitas o te quito'- amenazo Janyeli con una tono bastante peligroso.

'Yo les recomendaría que no entrasen, mis queridas niñas'- respondió a la amenaza un joven de penetrantes ojos azules y cabellos rubios, alto y de buen cuerpo.

'No me importan tus advertencias, Jantaniel, te lo dije y te lo repito: O te quitas tú por las buenas o te quito yo por las malas'- volvió amenazar Janyeli arremangándose la blusa y empuñando los puños.

'Bueno, pero si quieren irse y toparse con la banda de insectos inútiles –entiéndase los merodeadores- con gusto me quito'- se hizo a un lado esperando a que Janyeli pasara, pero esta le dirigió una mirada asesina y crispo más sus puños pero no se movió.

Lily y Kaelina intentaban sofocar su risa... Janyeli tenía un gran temperamento.

'¿No que mucha prisa por entrar, Janyeli?'-

Oh Cállate, Kaelina-

'Ya dejen sus discusiones matrimoniales para después y vayamos directamente a las cocinas que soy mortal y por tanto, si quiero vivir tengo que comer'- exigió Lily con avidez al par en que su estomago rugía con una furia sobre humana.

'¡Oh, la deboradora de golosinas ha hablado! Obedézcanla'- Lily le dio un sape en la nuca a Janyeli por el comentario y se encaminaron a las cocinas.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

'Padfoot..'- llamo un bello joven de ojos ámbar y cabellos revoltosos-'...¡Padfoot!..'.-Silencio-'...¿Padfoot!'-

'¿eh?'- contesto de manera ida al ver como se alejaban tres chicas acompañadas por el capitán del equipo de Ravenclaw. Jantaniel Hoosh. Jamás en su vida había visto a esas jóvenes y la joven pelirroja le había llamado la atención. De alguna parte se le hacían conocidas pero no sabía exactamente de donde.

'¿Oíste lo que te dije?'-

'Ehhh... noup U'-

'¬¬U'-

'¿En que estabas pensando, Sirius?'- pregunto un joven de tez pálido, con unos ojos dorados apagados por el cansancio que transmitían, sus cabellos dorados daban la impresión de ser oro pálido.

'¿Yo? En nada, Moony ¿Por qué lo preguntas?'-

'Por que es raro que no prestes atención a una platica de Quidditch y mas cuando es sobre tu equipo favorito'-

'...'-

'Estamos esperando, mi querido Padfoot, a que nos cuentes que pasa por tu malévola cabecita'- presiono James con una media sonrisa en los labios que hizo que varias chicas que pasaban por ahí dieran grititos de alegría al ver su magnifica media sonrisa tipo comercial de mercadotecnia colgate.

'Vale, les diré par de viejas chismosas...'- y les comento todo lo que había visto desde que las extrañas estaban por entrar al comedor hasta donde se retiraron por el pasillo contrario.

'Así que en resumen: Te sientes atraído por la pelirroja desconocida y te acabas de plantear como meta conquistarla'- comento James como alguien comenta el tiempo que hace.

'En serio..¿Qué tienes en esa cabeza tuya, Sirius?'- pregunto Remus.

'Algo que la gente llama comúnmente cerebro y que es una masa gris de la cual utilizamos solo el 5 o 10 por ciento, Moony'-

'JA JA JA, mira como me parto de la risa'- dijo Remus sarcásticamente.

' Ya, yo soy que soy un bromista de primera y por eso la gente me quiere'- alego Sirius de forma egocéntrica.

'Bueno¿y que piensas hacer para conquistarla?'- pregunto Prongs de manera divertida...

'Pues...'-

**o.O.O.o.o.O.O.o.o.O.O.o.o.O.O.o**

Hola!

Espero que le haya gustado.

Atte. Soul On Liberty! (8)


	2. Capitulo II

Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan es propiedad de JK Rowling.

O.O.o.o.O.O.o.o.O.O.o.o.O.O

_Clase de Pociones._

'Lily, solo se le deben de agregar dos gotas de sangre de león, no todo el bendito recipiente, ¿o es que nos quieres mandar a volar?'- le reprocho una joven de cabellos castaños a una pelirroja.

'Si, mi general, lo que usted ordene'- respondió Lily de mala manera. Odiaba pociones. Jamás se le habían dado bien, al igual que herbología y transformaciones. Encantamientos, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y Runas Antiguas se le daban de perlas. Aparte de que un moreno vivaracho de ojos azules de nombre Sirius Black le había estado acosando e invitándola a salir, y lo mas raro es que a donde quiera que fuera el aparecía como si supiera anticipadamente donde iba a estar, y eso... eso era lo que la ponía de los nervios, claro que había intentado de todo, desde amenazarle con dejarlo sin el carne de padre hasta darle una tortura lenta y dolorosa junto con una que otra mutilación.

'¡LILY! ¡Que no le eches todo el recipiente!- le regaño Kaelina pero fue inevitable. El caldero exploto y lleno a toda clase de una mucosidad de color gris. Los alumnos empezaron a hacer alboroto por todo el salon.

'SILENCIO'- grito el profesor Anderson y todo mundo se calmo.-' Señorita Evans, ¿qué parte de solo unas gotas de sangre de león no entendió?¿Es que su cerebro tiene tan poca capacidad que perdió el talento de comprensión lectora?'

Lily estaba roja de vergüenza ante la acusación del profesor e iba a disculparse cuando...

'Profesor, cualquier se puede equivocar, somos seres humanos y mortales, todos nos equivocamos, nadie es perfecto'- interrumpió un voz masculina.

'Cayese, señor Black, nadie pidió su opinión'- contesto el profesor-'y 10 puntos menos por metiche'-

El timbre sonó dando por terminada la clase y Lily se apresuro a salir, no le apetecía discutir con Black y no fuese a ser que le partiera toda la cara por andar metiendo sus comentarios donde no le importa.

'Hey! Evans, no me vas a dar las gracias por haberte defendido de esa horrible serpiente, ¿no me concederías una cita?'- pregunto Sirius cuando la hubo alcanzado.

'Black, ¿serías tan amable de hacerme un favor?'- pregunto Lily de la manera mas educada que pudo pues el ver a Sirius había despertado su lado homicida.

'Depende, si aceptas salir conmigo esta tarde y dar una vuelta a lago, tal vez, te haga el favor'-

Lily no lo soporto más y le tiro un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas, que dejo a Padfoot en el suelo mirándola con una expresión de incredulidad. Nadie le había pegado jamás (del sexo femenino, compréndase). James que estaba detrás de su mejor amigo tenía una expresión de total sorpresa. Al parecer esa pelirroja era una bomba.

'Lily, deja de gastar tus energías en engendros mal experimentados de la naturaleza- comento Janyeli de manera burlesca.

'Oh, esta bien'- y se dirigió a James-'Dile a tu amiguito que deje de acosarme, por que no me importaría pasar el resto de mi vida en Azkaban por mutilación y uso del Cruciatus para deshacerme de semejante idiotez con patas'-

'Vamonos chicas, que tenemos Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas'-

'Si, Kaelina, ya vamos'- contestaron a coro Lily y Janyeli.

Cuando el trío se hubo perdido de vista...

'Vaya que la pelirroja es salvaje'- comento James.

'Si y creo que voy a dejar de pedirle que salga conmigo, quiero vivir lo suficiente como para llegar a ser Auror'-

'¿Así que le gran Sirius Black se esta dando por vencido?'- dijo mordazmente Remus al ver el estado en que había dejado a Lily al moreno.

'No es que me este dando por vencido Remus, lo que pasa es que quiero vivir por mucho tiempo'- respondió levantándose del suelo

'Si ya ¬¬ lo que tu digas Siri'-

'¿Y quienes eran las chicas que la acompañaban?'-pregunto curioso James.

'Sus amigas'- contesto Sirius automáticamente.

'La morena si que era muy atractiva'-

'Aja ja así que nuestro querido lobito se siente atraído por la morenita'-

'No, Prongs, no confundas, yo dije que era guapa pero jamás que me sintiera atraído por ella'-

'Ya lo que tu digas, Moony, lo que tu digas...-

o.o.O.O.o.o.O.O.o.o.O.O.o.o

'JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA'- se escuchaba por todo el ala oeste del castillo.

'Yo no le veo lo divertido Jantaniel'- bufo Lily.

Janyeli se había conseguido convencer a Lily de contarle lo de Black a Jantaniel y el resultado era un joven de gran atractivo riéndose a más no poder.

'Chicas, vamos, que llegaremos tarde y nos bajaran puntos'-

'Nos vemos luego, Janty'- se despidió Janyeli.

'Adiós, mis niñas, y Lily, no seas tan agresiva, que jamás tendrás un novio'-

'Callate'-

o.o.O.O.o.o.O.O.o.o.O.O.o.o

Hola!

Aquí esta el segundo capi!

Espero que le haya gustado!


	3. Capitulo III Primera Parte

Disclaimer: La ultima vez que pasaron lista mire y mi nombre no era J. K. Rowling, así que nada me pertenece.

o.o.O.O.o.o.O.O.o.o.O.O.o.o

_Día libre. (Primera Parte)_

'¡Arriba, chicas del club de ligue! Hoy es día de ir a Hogsmeade'- grito una entusiasta Janyeli mientras daba pequeños saltitos sobre la cama de Lily, quien trataba de dormir con la bestia andante que brincaba sobre ella.

'Bestia salvaje, animal irracional o dejas de brincar sobre mi cuerpecito o le digo al energúmeno de Black que lo amas con locura y pasión'- amenazo una pelirroja mientras asomaba sus dos lindas esmeraldas de entre todo el barbullo de sábanas.

'Naaa, no serías capaz de semejante barbarie'-

'Cállense o pateare sus malditos culos hasta el otro extremo del universo'- advirtió Kaelina mientras se acomodaba en su cálida cama y trataba de volver a dormir.

'Sí, aja lo que usted diga, jefecita'- dijo mordazmente Janyeli.

La puerta se abrió brutalmente y Jantaniel apareció en el umbral de la puerta con una expresión de embelesamiento total.

'¿Y a ti que mosca te picó?'-

'El amor, Jany, el amor'-

'NNNNOOOOOOOOOOO, LO PERDEMOS, PERDEMOS A JANTANIEL, NOOOO, AYUDA' – grito Janyeli sin pensar en el daño que le proporcionaba su linda y olvidada garganta al para en que brincaba como una infante por toda la habitación.

'¿Quién se apunta para matar a la urraca en carne y hueso?'- propuso una masa de pelo rojo desde su cómoda camita-.

'Yo'- se escuchó la voz de Kaelina entre las sábanas.

Jantaniel paso y se dejo caer en la cama destendida de Janyeli y comenzó a suspirar. Lily harta ya de los incesantes gritos de Janyeli le aventó el libro de _Transfiguraciones de magia avanzada, 6 curso._ Janyeli lo evito y se fue a estrellar en la cabeza de Kaelina...

'¿Quien fue la persona con poco coeficiente intelectual que me golpeo la cabeza con el endemoniado libro!'-

'...'- el silencio retumbo en la habitación interrumpido solamente por los continuos suspiros de Jantaniel.

Mientras tanto...

Lily se había levantado como alma que persigue el diablo y se encerró en el baño al par en que Janyeli se salió de la habitación "volando"...

'He dicho¡¿Quien fue la persona con poco coeficiente intelectual que me golpeo la cabeza con el endemoniado libro!'-

...- nuevamente el silencio le contesto.

Kaelina, viendo que nadie iba a responderle se levanto de la cama y vio que el cuarto estaba parcialmente vació: Lily en el baño duchándose, pues se oía el caer del agua de la regadera, Janyeli seguramente se fue al Gran Comedor a desayunar y Jantaniel seguía suspirando como una persona extremadamente cursi lo haría cuando esta enamorado... alto... algo no pintaba bien dentro de este lindo y hermoso cuadrito... ¿Desde cuando Jantaniel se pone a suspira como una persona extremadamente cursi?.

Kaelina se acerco con precaución no fuese a hacer que se le pegara lo enamorado.

'Eh...¿Janti¿Te sientes bien?'-

'Creo que me enamore'-

'¿Crees que te enamoraste o te enamoraste?'-

'No lo se, lo único que se es que es la mujer más bella que ha pisado este castillo'-

'Si, estas enamorado, ahora la pregunta es ¿de quien?'-

'De Judith Auster'-

'¿La de Slytherin?'

Ante esta respuesta, Jantaniel pareció salir de su embelesamiento y mirar a Kaelina como si fuera un escreguto de cola explosiva a punto de atacarlo.

'¿Una Slytherin¿Qué si es una Slytherin? Debes estar bromeando, es una Ravenclaw como yo, pero es un año menor'-

'¿Y donde la conociste?'

'Pues... por ahí, por ahí'-

La puerta del baño se abrió lentamente y una cabellera roja totalmente mojada se asomo por la puerta... Lily estaba checando que a Kaelina se le pasar lo enojado, no le apetecía pasar su día libre convertida en un adorable gusanito. Jantaniel miro a Lily y le hizo con señas discretas que ya no corría peligro de convertirse en algún animal extraño. Ya un poco más calmada salió del baño...

o.o.O.O.o.o.O.O.o.o.O.O.o.o

Janyeli había bajado directamente hasta el comedor con la esperanza de no morir a manos de Kaelina, pero a cambio de su muerte no deseada tendría que desayunar al mismo tiempo en que los merodeadores lo hacían. Se dirigió a un lugar vació lejos de la gente incapacitada...

o.o.O.O.o.o.O.O.o.o.O.O.o.o

'Oigan, esa no es la que retuvo a Evans de matarte'- comento Remus como quien no quiere la cosa.

Los otros tres merodeadores voltearon a ver a Janyeli. Esta sintiendo las miradas de los chicos levanto su mirada y les saco la lengua infantilmente.

'La pelirroja debería dejar de juntarse con ellas, son una mala influencia'- pensó James en voz alta. Sirius, Remus y Peter se le quedaron viendo...

'Oigan tengo una magnifica idea'- hablo Sirius.

'Sirius, no es por desanimarte, pero tus ideas siempre nos meten en problemas'- informo Peter.

Sirius solo le mando una frívola mirada que le daba a entender : "Cállate o te mato"

'Bueno, como Snivellus se cambio de colegio por este año escolar y jugarle bromas a tus primas, tu hermano y a Malfoy, soy todo oidos'- concluyo James con una sonrisa sádica.

'Miren...'-

o.o.O.O.o.o.O.O.o.o.O.O.o.o

Hola a todo mundo, yo se que nada mas he recibidocuatro rr (y gracias por ellos xicas) y este capi va dirigido a ellas, a una amiga mía de nombre Ángela, a una xikilla picosa a la ke llamo Dee Dee, ami hermana del alma Andrea (lo sientoprexiosa sihe estado muy temperamental, pero es la edad :P)-

También para aquellos y aquellas que no dejan rr pero se toman tiempo para leer mis xorradas!

Un beso a tods!


	4. Capitulo IV Segunda Parte

Disclaimer: La última vez que vi mi registro de nacimiento, mi nombre no era J. K. Rowling, así que nada me pertenece.

En la mayoría de los rr me preguntan que si es un Sirius/Lily o un James/Lily, para que no haya dudas es un James/Lily

o.o.O.O.o.o.O.O.o.o.O.O.o.o

Un par de chicas acompañadas de un joven atractivo con cara de enamorado entraron a un local de antigüedades.

'¿Se puede saber que hacemos aquí?'- pregunto Lily con el ceño fruncido a una Janyeli con cara de malas pulgas.

'No se, pregúntale al enamorado'- contesto bruscamente.

Mediante suplicas, gritos y amenazas, Jantaniel había conseguido que Lily y Janyeli le acompañaran a la tienda de antigüedades de Agamenon. Claro esta, les prometió que les compraría un helado a cada una si lo hacían. Aceptaron el trato pero de mala gana.

'Eh, tú, el enamorado'- Jantaniel dio media vuelta con una expresión de total fastidio, aun no sabia por que les había dicho que le acompañaran, quedo cara a cara con Lily, quien sonrió como una niña inocente que acaba de cometer una travesura.

'Mande, señorita sabelotodo'-

'¿Por qué razón estamos aquí?'-

'Por que necesito comprarle un regalo a Judith, y le gustan las antigüedades.'-

'¿Ya son novios?'- pregunto Janyeli asombrada.

'No...'- Jantaniel sonrió con ternura.-'... aún.'-

'Bueno, bien basta de charlas y a buscar el dichoso regalo por que quiero salir antes de que me de un soponcio'- replico Lily mientras caminaba dando pequeños saltitos.

'¿No sabrás de casualidad si algún bicho raro le pico?'- pregunto Janyeli mientras veía como se alejaba Lily y se perdía entre las estanterías.

'No, y lo que me saca de onda es que ni siquiera habíamos empezado una conversación real, solo una pequeña pelea diaria y normal...'- Jantaniel se encogió de hombros.

o.o.O.O.o.o.O.O.o.o.O.O.o.o

'¿Estas seguro de que entraron a este local?'-

'Que si Prongs, que terco eres'- contesto Sirius mientras abría la puerta del local en el que minutos antes Janyeli, Lily y Jantaniel entraran...

'Sirius, yo quiero vivir por muchos años y tener muchos hijos ¿no lo podríamos dejar para luego?'- pregunto Peter con algo de miedo.

'No es por ser cobarde, pero esto es demasiado precipitado, Padfoot'- prosiguió James...

'¿Precipitado? Si como no'- comenzó a buscar entre las estanterías del local al trío, pero se detuvo al ver la mirada de James-'Mira, yo se que te toco Evans, pero no es tan mala como aparenta, aparte...¿No te gustaría sentir esa suave piel bajo tus manos?' pregunto Sirius a James.

James solo sonrío antes de contestar.

'Claro que sí'-

'Y para poder sentir esa piel es necesario que Evans caiga en la trampa'-

'¿Entonces que esperamos Padfoot?'-

'Oigan, yo mejor me voy, al fin y al cabo a mi no me toco conquistar a alguna de esas raras'- informo Peter de forma cobarde mientras se dirigía a la puerta...

'Ah, no, tu no te vas de aquí, no señor, por que si algo nos pasa alguien tiene que ir a decirle a Moony que nos estamos muriendo o que intentan asesinarnos dos viejas andantes con cara de niñas empedernidas...'-

'Jantaniel, mira esto'- se escucho un grito de entre las estanterías…

'Lily, te dije que dejaras de gritar, mira que la dependiente ya nos regaño'- se escucho una voz masculina y se notaba que estaba "levemente" enojada.

'Naaa, no creo que nos corran, somos los clientes…'-

'Mira que eso fue lo que dijiste la ultima vez y al próximo segundo ya estábamos fuera del local…'- se escucho otra voz, pero esta vez femenina.

'Prongs, creo que están por la derecha'-

'Yo también lo creo'- James volteo a ver si Peter estaba con ellos…- Wortmail no esta…'

'Ya, es un miedoso de primera, pero que se le hace, le salio defectuoso a su madre'- dijo Sirius comenzando a caminar por entre los pasillos.

'Ese no, Lils, esta muy grotesco'- se oyó que refutaba Jantaniel a Lily…

'Pero miren quienes son: Los raros'- dijo James nada mas ver al trío de amigos

'Pero miren quienes nos honran con su presencia: El par de gays mas codiciados de la escuela'- dijo Lily mordazmente…

'Yo que tu me callaría, Evans, si es que no quieres sufrir'-Amenazo James olvidándose de lo que había venido hacer….

Jantaniel, Janyeli y Lily solo levantaron una ceja como diciéndole: "aja y como te tenemos taaantooo miedo…"

'Miren trío de alcornoques, a nosotros nadie nos insulta y sale bien parado'- dijo Sirius elevando un poco el tono de voz.

'Ya, claro, como si nos fuera a importar, ególatra con traumatismo esquizofrénico'- contesto Janyeli a la defensiva…

'Chicas, ya déjenlos, no les sirve de nada gastar sus energías en ellos'- intervino Jantaniel…

'Miren, pero si ha hablado el capitancito de los perdedores ¿Qué Hoosh¿Preparado para volver a perder?'- provoco James.

'No, Potty-pooh, todavía no'-

Jantaniel tomo del brazo a las chicas, las cuales parecían que se lanzarían al cuello de los merodeadores para ahorcarlos, y tratar de quitarles todos sus miembros, como era el caso de Lily. Jantaniel tomo lo primero que vio y lo pago, para salir rápidamente del local.

o.o.O.O.o.o.O.O.o.o.O.O.o.o

Holas!

Gracias a los que me han enviado un rr!

Un beso y un abrazo!

Atte. (8)


	5. Capitulo V

Disclaimer. Los mismo de siempre….

o.o.O.O.o.o.O.O.o.o.O.O.o.o

Un joven de cabellos castaños leía entretenidamente un ejemplar de "cómo hacer que a sus enemigos les crezcan dos cabezas más o se vuelvan una especie de troll más antiguo" tan grueso que superaba "Historia de Hogwarts". Se escuchaba el rasgar de las plumas de los alumnos que hacían trabajos y uno que otro regaño de Madame Pince a los alumnos indiscretos que trataban de liarse en la biblioteca.

'Hola'- saludo alguien a sus espaldas haciendo que se sobresaltase. Localizo con la mirada a su interruptor. Remus Lupin. Frunció el entrecejo. Raro.

'Hola'- contesto secamente volviendo su vista a la lectura.

'Que libro más instructivo'- comento Lupin sarcásticamente. Error.

'Si¿verdad? Y lo mejor es que ya tengo al conejillo de indias para experimentar'- contesto Kaelina como quien no quiere la cosa.

'¿Y quien es el afortunado?'-

'Pues yo que tu, me cuido las espaldas Lupin'- aconsejo Kaelina de manera fría. Se levanto y salio de la biblioteca.

'Sirius, tenía razón…-Remus sonrío con complacencia-… esto va a hacer muy divertido, mucho más de lo que yo creía…'-y salió de la biblioteca con claras intenciones de seguirla.

o.o.O.O.o.o.O.O.o.o.O.O.o.o

¡Maldito Lupin¿Quién se creía que era para andar persiguiéndola por todo el castillo? Kaelina llevaba más de media hora intentando sacarse a Remus de encima, pero él como buen merodeador que era… pues… simplemente no se dejaba. Después de otra media hora, Kaelina, con un instinto homicida a flor de piel, se volteo enojada, encabritada, cabreada y fuera de sus casillas. Sus ojos centellaban de tal manera que Lupin se detuvo y retrocedió varios pasos.

'¿Qué Lupin¿Me tienes miedo?'- pregunto Kaelina con ironía al ver que Remus se detuvo y retrocedía.

Remus camino hacia delante los pasos que retrocedió. Kaelina no se movió ni un solo paso y se veía que no tenía intenciones de hacerlo.

'¿Miedo¿Yo¿Cómo crees, Rooselvelt?'- Remus se acerco más a Kaelina hasta quedar a un palmo de distancia.

'Creo con el cerebro, Lupin, pero Oh, se me olvidaba que tu no tienes por eso no puedes creer'- Kaelina se llevo una mano a su boca poniendo una fingida expresión de sorpresa.

Las mejillas de Remus tomaron el color de una bonita amapola y tomo a Kaelina de un brazo.

'Dejame Lupin'- ordeno Kaelina.

'No, hasta que retires lo dicho'-

'Oh, el pobre _lobito_ esta enojado'- comento mordazmente Kaelina sabiendo perfectamente el efecto que tendrían sus palabras.

Remus soltó inmediatamente el delicado brazo de Kaelina, sus lindos ojitos se abrieron al máximo y su hermosa boquita dejo que cayera su delicada mandibulita…

Kaelina aprovecho el momento para darse a la fuga y cuando Remus volvió en sí maldijo por lo bajo el simple hecho de que su _presa_ se haya escapado. Aun que todavía no sabía que era lo que Kaelina había querido decir con lobito… Lo averiguaría.

o.o.O.O.o.o.O.O.o.o.O.O.o.o

_Regreso del pueblito mágico. Gran Comedor: Cena._

'¿Y cómo te fue en "hagamos un paseo turístico por las estanterías de la librería para ver con que nos encontramos, en vez de ir a acompañar a mi mejor amigo para escoger el regalo de su futura novia"?'- pregunto Jantaniel con cierto tono sarcástico al par en que Kaelina lo fulminaba con la mirada.

'Mal, Lupin estuvo jodiendo toda la tarde, pero gracias a él ya tengo a mi conejillo de indias para probar el nuevo libro que encontré en la biblioteca ¡yuju!'- Kaelina sonreía alegremente y tenía cierto brillo de malicia que hizo que sus amigas sonrieran.

'¿Y cuando empezamos?' – pregunto una ansiosa Lily al recordar el mal momento que le hizo vivir James en la tienda de antigüedades, y de la nada le entraron unas tremendas ganas de vengarse.

'Pues… cuando quieran'- fue la respuesta de Kaelina antes de meterse un pedazo de carne bien cocida a la boca.

o.o.O.O.o.o.O.O.o.o.O.O.o.o

'¿Qué tal les fue con Evans y compañía?'- pregunto Remus a dos jóvenes guapos y a un chico regordete que comía como si fuese la ultima vez que lo hacía.

'Mmmm…'- fue la respuesta de Sirius.

'Pues… ¿Qué te diré?'- respondió James con una mirada indiferente.

'Les fue del nabo, terminaron por enemistarse más con la Evans y su amiguita e incluso se pelearon con Hoosh, el capitán del equipo de Ravenclaw'- contó Peter mientras devoraba un pedazo de patata.

James y Sirius le mandaron unas miradas de disgusto y Remus sonrío con alegría.

'¿Y a ti cómo te fue?'- pregunto Peter curioso por saber que había hecho el licántropo en la ausencia de los tres animagos.

'Pues, no crean que me fue mejor que a ustedes..'-

¿Y eso?'- pregunto James mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

'Pues que Rooselvelt tiene un carácter peor que el de la madre de Sirius'-

'Imposible, nadie le gana a mi madre'- refuto Sirius sorprendido.

'Si, lo mismo pensaba antes de conocer a Rooselvelt' contesto Remus.

'Entonces, este no ha sido nuestro día'- comento James mirando a la nada.

Los otros tres solo atinaron a asentir y darle la razón.

En eso, Sirius mira salir a Severus Snape y sonríe con malicia.

'Ni tampoco el de Snivellus'- dijo Sirius para pararse y seguir a la futura victima.

Los demás no tardaron en reaccionaron y lo siguieron…

o.o.O.O.o.o.O.O.o.o.O.O.o.o

Hola! Sorry por la demora, pero es que ando un poquillo presionada con los exámenes.

Como sea, por ahí me llego un rr que me decía que hiciera los capis más largos, quien quiera que sean más largos, que me lo diga, nada más advierto que me voy a tardar un poco más en actualizar… para que luego no se quejen. Vale? Oks

Espero que estén bien, un beso y un abrazo, y unas gracias del tamaño del mundo por sus rr!

Atte. Soul On Liberty (8)


	6. Capitulo VI

Disclaimer: Nada de lo que reconozcan me pertenece…

o.o.O.O.o.o.O.O.o.o.O.O.o.o.O.O.o.o

_Lugar: Habitación de las chicas de sexto. Casa: Gryffindor. Incidente: Dificultad para ponerle nombre al pollo._

'¿Patoso?'- pregunto Kaelina después de observar al pollo durante varios minutos sin parpadear.

'Sip, Patoso'- contesto Janyeli alegremente para después besar a la cría de pollo que tenía en sus manos.

Kaelina y Lily se miraron entre sí. Janyeli siempre, y cuando decían siempre, era desde el día de su alumbramiento, había tenido pésimos gustos en cuanto a nombres de animales se refería. En especial, con los pollos y los conejos. Suspiraron pesadamente. Intentar persuadir a Janyeli de que Patoso no era el nombre correcto para el pollito que le habían regalado iba a ser pesado…. Muy pesado.

'Hola, Patoso. Mi nombre es Janyeli, pequeño y sere tu nueva mamá gallina'- Janyeli tenía una sonrisa estúpida dibujada por toda la cara.

'Ay! Dios mío ¿Qué barbarie cometí para que me pusieras de mejor amiga con una loca que tiene pésimos gustos para las mascotas?'- murmuro Lily de forma desesperada. Kaelina dejo caer su cabeza para atrás mientras cerraba los ojos y contaba hasta diez. No fuese ser que perdiera el control y estrangulara a Janyeli.

'Buenos Días, chicas'- saludo alguien desde el umbral de la puerta. Una niña de once años, pelo castaño oscuro y ojos grises las miraba con una sonrisa.

'Buneos días, Amy'- saludo Kaelina, feliz de que alguien le distrajera del incidente con el nombre del pollo.

'¿Qué planes tiene hoy?'- pregunto la pequeña acomodándose en la cama de Kaelina.

'Pues…'- Lily miro a Janyeli, quien seguía embobada con su pollo- '… teníamos pensado persuadir a Janyeli de que Patoso no es un buen nombre para el pollo que le regalaron e ir a clases'- susurro Lily a Amy, ya que se había acercado a la niña para que su amiga no la escuchara.

'¿Patoso?'- pregunto Amy desconcertada para mirar alternativamente al pollo y a Janyeli.

'Si, Patoso'- Kaelina suspiro débilmente. Janyeli era única.

'Janyeli, ¿Cómo se llama tu pollito?'- pregunto Amy como si no supiera su nombre.

'Patoso ¿A qué es un nombre muy bonito?'-

'Este…'- Amy miro dudativamente a Lily y a Kaelina y luego a Janyeli-'… ¿Quieres que sea sincera o seguimos siendo amigas?'-

'Sincera'-

'Este, pues… es el nombre más estúpido y ridículo que he odio aunque… suena muy bien en el pollito'- termino Amy con una sonrisa sincera. Janyeli la miraba con cariño y Kaelina y Lily con asombro.

'Ya ves, ¿Qué tan difícil era decirme que te gustaba el nombre para el pollito?'- Janyeli agrando aún más su estúpida sonrisa.

'¿Me lo prestas?'- pregunto la niña tan inocentemente con esos ojos de cordero a medio morir de los cuales ninguno se resiste. Janyeli dudo mucho, no se quería separar de su pollito, de su "hijito".

'Oh, esta bien, pero lo cuidas mucho'- le advirtió Janyeli posándolo sobre las manitas de Amy, quien sonreía de alegría.

'Cosas, esta súper mega precioso'- comento Amy.

'Yo opino que Amy debería cuidarlo, por que ahora que me acuerdo, tenemos que ir a la clase de Pociones y de ahí nos pasamos a Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, seguido de…'-Kaelina revolvió entre sus cosas y saco un pergamino arrugado. El horario de clases. –'Runas Antiguas y a Lily le toca la ronda de prefecta, y a nosotras ir a investigar más para vengarnos de esos engendros de la naturaleza'-

'¿Engendros de la naturaleza? ¿Qué hicieron esta vez la mala imitación de animales salvajes?'- pregunto Amy con el ceño fruncido mientras miraba como el pollito piaba como reclamando algo.

'Pues lo mismo que todos los días pero esta vez se excedieron'-contesto Lily con una mueca en su cara.

'Bueno, chicas y chiquilla, nos espera el arrogante y fastidioso profesor de Pociones: Anderson'- informo Kaelina con una linda mueca adornando su cara.

'¿Tenemos que ir?'- pregunto Janyeli mirando a su "hijito"

'Si, Janyeli, tenemos que ir, son C-L-A-S-E-S, ¿entiendes?'- replico Kaelina.

'Vales, esta bien'- se dirigió a Amy-'Solo cuídalo muy bien ¿Quieres?'-

'Si, Jany'- contesto Amy sumisamente-'Solo prométeme algo, ¿Si?'-

'¿Qué?'-

'Mata a Black por mí'-

'¿Eso es todo?'-

'Sip'-

'Janyeli, vamonos ya'- grito Lily desde las escaleras.

'Bueno, adiós Amy, adiós Patoso'-

o.o.O.O.o.o.O.O.o.o.O.O.o.o.O.O.o.o

_Lugar: Cuarto de los chicos de sexto. Casa: Gryffindor Incidente: Dificultad para convencer a un tal Sirius Black de la necesidad de ir a la clase de Pociones._

'¿Tenemos que ir a Pociones?'- pregunto Sirius rascándose la barriga, al parecer se acababa de despertar.

'Si, Paddy, no nos queda de otra o nos quitan puntos o nos castigan'- repuso James con una sonrisa amarga en su rostro.

Sirius solo un bostezo de forma descarada. Remus lo miró de forma reprochante.

'Vamos, chicos, que se nos hace tarde'- apuro Remus mientras salía por la puerta.

'Oigan ¿Y Pet?'-pregunto James al no ver a su amigo en el cuarto.

'Seguro anda con su novia, esa. ¿Alguien sabe como se llama?'- pregunto Sirius con la mayor intención de sacar un tema y ponerse a platicar y faltar a la "queridsima" clase de Pociones.

'No, Padfoot. Nadie lo sabe'- contesto Remus-'Y ni se te ocurra intentar sacar tema de conversación para faltar a Pociones, por que esa jugada ya me la se'-

Sirius gruño y salió detrás de Remus seguido de un James riendo a carcajada libre.

o.o.O.O.o.o.O.O.o.o.O.O.o.o.O.O.o.o

Lily estaba que echaba fuego por las orejas: Kaelina se la había pasado discutiendo con Lupin y Janyeli haciendo preguntas bobas sobre su santo pollo o su "hijito" como lo llamaba ahora. Y ella, ella había tenido que soportar las estúpidas insinuaciones de Potty-pooh. Grrrr. Estaba desquiciada.

'Lily ¿Crees que Amy lo cuide bien?'- pregunto Janyeli por millonésima vez cuando ya salían de la clase de Pociones.

'Janyeli, ¿Te podrías callar? Intento no pasar el resto de mi vida en Azkaban por asesinarte a ti y a Potter'- pidió Lily al borde de la locura.

'Vale, tan solo con decirme que me callara bastaba, en serio ¿Siempre tienes que tener que ser tan bárbara o es de naturaleza?'- pregunto Janyeli burlescamente antes de comenzar a correr seguida de una Lily no muy contenta por el comentario de su "amiga".

o.o.O.O.o.o.O.O.o.o.O.O.o.o.O.O.o.o

'Vamos, Rooselvelt, sal conmigo ¿Qué tanto te cuesta?'- pregunto Remus por milesima vez.

'Mucho, Lupin, me cuesta Mucho: Mi integridad como mujer, mi orgullo y aparte de todo esto, le agregamos que eres un lobo sediento de mujeres, andante lujurioso que se acuesta con cualquiera…Pues, la respuesta es simple: NO.'- contesto Kaelina por milesima vez.

Remus se había parado en seco al escuchar las palabras de Kaelina. Le habían dolido. Pero claro que jamás se lo iba a decir. Se vengaría al más puro estilo merodeador.

o.o.O.O.o.o.O.O.o.o.O.O.o.o.O.O.o.o

Hola!

Ahora no tarde tanto n.n yupi! Espero ke le hay gustado, por que a mi me encanto!

Bueno, un beso grandotote! A todos aquellos que dejan r&r y a los que no! Muchas gracias por alentarme a seguir con la historia! Los quiero (L)

Atte. Soul On Liberty (8)


	7. Capitulo VII

Disclaimer: Según mis padres, mi nombre no es J.K. Rowling, y según Warner BROS: Nada me pertenece.

_**Que mi llanto te apasione,**_

_**Aún cuando la herida no ha sanado**_

_**Que sea mi sonrisa la que te consuele**_

_**Cuando de la muerte ya no veas la salida.**_

o.o.O.O.o.o.O.O.o.o.O.O.o.o

Clase: Transformaciones.

-'¿Alo? Tierra llamando a Prongs'- Sirius paso una de sus manso frente a la cara de James, pues este se había quedado embobado mirando a Lily…

-'¿Todavía no sale de su trance?'- pregunto Remus mirando a James.

-'No, parece como si la pelirroja salvaje lo hubiera hipnotizado'-

-'Y me pregunto por que será-dijo Remus mordazmente.

-Órale, creo que ya pensamos igual, Moony, por que yo me estaba haciendo la misma pregunta'- dijo Peter.

-'¿El sarcasmo es una lengua extranjera para ti, verdad?'- pregunto Remus mientras anotaba la teoría que McGonagall había puesto en el pizarrón.

-'¿Eh?'-

Sirius suspiro. Remus sonrío. Y James… James seguía embobado con Lily.

o.o.O.O.o.o.O.O.o.o.O.O.o.o

-'Pss, Kae'- llamó Janyeli a su compañera.

-'¿Qué?'-

-'Potter esta mirando a Lils y se le esta cayendo la baba…'-

Kaelina giro su cabeza como para buscar a alguien y se topo con la imagen de un James mirando a cierta pelirroja con un río de baba colgando por la comisura de sus labios. Kaelina río interiormente. Quien diría que el famoso cazador de doncellas James Potter se enamoraría de la impopular "poco" salvaje, inteligente y obsesiva Lily Evans… El destino si que era impredecible… Y de la nada, su mirada fue a dar con cierto licántropo de nombre Remus John Lupin, Oh sí… el lobito la estaba mirando. Kaelina solo le pudo dirigir una mirada de demencia maquiavélica sádica. Y cual no fue su sorpresa al ver que este le sonreía como enamorado de lo más cursi. Una risita llamó su atención. Janyeli la miraba con una sonrisa en los labios.

-'¿Qué¿Nuestra Kaelina ya enamoro a nuestro _preciado_ lobito?'- pregunto Janyeli

El timbre dio por finalizada la clase. Janyeli salio hecha cuete del salón seguida de una Kaelina reluciendo su faceta de salvaje. Lily río alegre al ver como esas dos corrían del salón. Una mano se poso en su hombro sobresaltándola y haciéndola que diera media vuelta y se topara con los ojos ensoñadores de un James Potter.

-'Hola'-

-'¿Hola?'- pregunto Lily con una sonrisa nerviosa. Últimamente, James Potter le estaba dando miedo. La miraba con una sonrisa de enamorado, le ayudaba con las tareas aún cuando ella no le pedía ayuda. Eso era raro. Muy raro. Investigar. Fue la primar palabra que se le vino a la mente. Aunque después de preguntarle a Kaelina si tenía alguna idea de que le pasaba a Potter, y esta le dijo que tal vez el susodicho se había enamorado de ella, saco la conclusión de que su amiga necesitaba urgentemente a un psiquiatra y que jamás le volvería a preguntar algo respecto a chicos. Para eso, mejor acudía a la pequeña Amy (quien por cierto había intentado adueñarse de Patoso y provocado un intento de guerra nuclear por parte de Janyeli) A veces, tenía la ligera sospecha de que, de no ser por Amy y Jantaniel, las tres amigas se comportarían como crías de cinco años con mente mordaz y sadomasoquista.

-'¿Quieres que te ayude con tus libros?'- pregunto James con una sonrisa sincera.

-'Eh…'- Lily no sabía que contestar, por un lado quería decirle que sí, pues se sentía cansada, pero su lado orgulloso quería gritarle que se fuera y que se metiera su sugerencia por donde le cupiera. Claro, ella era educada cuando le hablaban civilizadamente y no estaba de mal humor, así que opto por la salida más apetitosa: Correr.

James se quedo estático al ver a la pelirroja salir como alma que persigue el diablo del salón. Pero hubo un detalle no notado por parte de la chica: Sus pertenencias. Como era hora de comida y luego, por no se que cosas del director, no tendrían clases. Cosas anormales dentro del circuito escolar diario, había de añadir. Tomo la mochila y los libros de su amada Lily. Y salió del salón…

o.o.O.O.o.o.O.O.o.o.O.O.o.o

_Lugar: Lago. Propósito: Enseñar a Patoso a nadar. Involucradas: Amy Jolie, Kaelina Rooselvelt, Lily Evans, Janyeli Indeminer, Jantaniel Hoosh, Sirius Black, James Potter y Remus Lupin._

-'Janyeli…'-llamó Jantaniel con voz cansada cuando Janyeli saco por décima vez a Patoso del lago al ver que se estaba ahogando-'Los pollos NO nadan, querida. E-N-T-I-E-N-D-E-L-O.'-

-'Sí nadan ¿Entonces por que tiene las patas así? Los gansos y los patos también las tienen igual. SÍ nada, Janti.'- rebatió Janyeli mientras secaba a Patoso con un pedazo de tela.

Jantaniel suspiro y vio con recelo como Janyeli lo volvía a meter al agua. Solo esperaba que el pollo tuviera mas de treinta vidas, sin pronto tendría que asistir a un funeral…

-'¿Qué tal va Janyeli con lo de Patoso?'- pregunto una voz a sus espaldas. Jantaniel se volteo y vio a la pequeña Amy y como esta clavaba sus ojos grises en el pollito.

-'He intentado convencerla de que los pollos no nadan, pero no hace caso'.-

Se oyeron pasos apresurados y los dos clavaron su vista en las personas, vieron un cabello rojo ondear al aire, una mancha blanca correr detrás del pelo y dos manchas negras detrás de ellas.

-'Vaya, me pregunto que demonios le habarán hecho Lily Kaelina a Potter y Lupin para que estos las persigan como animales en celo'- comento Amy mientras veía divertía como Potter cargaba a Lily por la cintura y Lupin intentaba hechizar a Kaelina…

-'Hola'-

-'Black'-dijo Amy con una nota de asco en su voz.

-'¿Qué quieres Black?'- pregunto Jantaniel dándole la espalda para ver como Janyeli le movía un ala a Patoso como animándolo a nadar o volar.

-'Nada, solo venía a saludar a mis compañeros favoritos'- contesto Sirius viendo como Janyeli volvía a sacar a Patoso del agua. La joven estaba toda mojada por estar en cuclillas metida en el lago. La ropa se le pegaba marcando sus curvas… y a Sirius se le caía la baba nada mas verla así.

-'¿A qué Janyeli es muy bonita?'- pregunto con voz inocente Amy.

-'¿Eh?'-

-'Te gusta Janyeli, Black, acéptalo, se un Gryffindor y acéptalo'- dijo con voz seria Jantaniel-'Todos ustedes se enamoraron de sus enemigas'- termino con una sonrisa.

-'Yo no estoy enamorado de Indeminer, es imposible, yo, el gran Sirius Black no se puede enamorar, arruinaría mi futuro como futura estrella del cine muggle'-

-'Oh, genial'-

Sirius miro extrañado a Amy por la expresión, y vio que esta tenía la mirada fija en Janyeli, y que esta tenía en sus manos a un pollo… Oh, pero no era cualquier pollo, era el pollo, Oh sí señores y señoras, era El Pollo.

-'¿De quién es ese pollo?'- pregunto Sirius

-'Janyeli'-respondieron al unísono Jantaniel y Amy.

-'Oh'- Sirius se acerco y se metió a la lago con la intención de conocer a El Pollo, o sea, Patoso.

-'Hola, me prestas a tu pollo'- ordeno Sirius y se gano una mala mirada por parte de Janyeli.

-'No'-

-'Oh, vamos preciosa, yo se que El Pollo quiere conocerme'-

-'¬¬U'-

-'n.n'-

-'Oh, esta bien, pero cuídalo, Black, recuerda que soy su mamá gallina, y nada ni nadie me separar de mi hijo Patoso a menos que sea la muerte'-

-'Si, Indeminer, lo cuidare bien'- extendio sus manos y la aventura comenzo…

o.o.O.O.o.o.O.O.o.o.O.O.o.o

Sorry por la tardanza, pero resulta que yo, a comparación de otras gentes, no tengo vacaciones y eso ke ni sikiera he llegado a los quince años ¬¬U…

Espero ke les haya gustado!

Un beso y un abrazo!


	8. Capitulo VIII

Disclaimer: Nada de lo que reconozcan me pertenece.

_Es tu llanto una suave melodía_

_Que embelesa el alma_

_Y la domina_

_Como alma enamorada_

**SsosSsosSsosS**

_Lugar: Bosque Prohibido. Hora: 2:48 am. Incidente: Encuentro con un Hombre-lobo con la intención de enseñar a Patoso el mundo en el que vivirá. Involucrados: Lily Evans, Kaelina Rooselvelt, Janyeli Indeminer, Amy Jolie, Jantaniel Hoosh, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew._

-'¿Se puede saber como demonios les vine a decir que **sí** los acompañaba al bosque de noche en plena luna llena?'- pregunto Amy con el ceño fruncido.

Jantaniel y Kaelina señalaron a Lily con el dedo de forma acusadora como respuesta. Amy gruño.

-'Vamos, Patoso, vamos al bosque, que el mundo te esperaaa…'- Janyeli iba cantando alegremente dando avanzando con pequeños saltitos.

-'Es necesario recordarles que hoy es luna llena y Lupin anda transformado, así que hagan S-I-L-E-N-C-I-O'- ordeno Kaelina deteniéndose con sus manos aposentadas en su cintura.

-'Late, late, late mi corazón, desesperado por ti…'- Janyeli había cambiado de canción y la cantaba a pleno plumón.

-'JANYELI'- gritaron los demás.

-'¿Qué?'-

-'CALLÁTE'-

-'Ya decía yo que nos teníamos que ir por otro lado, Patoso'- susurro Janyeli al pollo que traía entre sus manos. El pollo solo se le quedo mirando para piar después. Los demás negaron con la cabeza. Ni la cita con el psiquiatra de San Mungo había podido ayudarle.

**SsosSsosSsosS**

Un perro negro enorme corría detrás de un lobo gigantesco, un ciervo iba muy por detrás olisqueando los árboles mientras una rata se escabullía a olfatear todo.

De repente, los cuatro animales se pararon de golpe. Se escuchaban pisadas provenientes del sendero. El lobo comenzó a olfatear. El perro le ladro al ciervo y este se fue por el camino antes de que el lobo lo siguiera. La luna llena brillaba intensamente, mas que en otras ocasiones…

La rata se escabullo por el sendero y fue más rápida que el ciervo. Al cabo de un rato llego a un pequeño desvío y se detuvo por que escucho voces. Se escabullo entre los arbustos para poder apreciar bien al escena y ver de quienes se trataban. Casi le da el soponcio cuando vio de qué se trataban del raro, las anormales y El Pollo.

-'¿No les parece un poco silencioso todo esto?'- pregunto Jantaniel sentado al pie de un árbol.

Lily y Kaelina estaban paradas con la mirada en la luna y un poco más allá se encontraban Amy y Janyeli jugando con Patoso. Para ser sinceros, Patosos intentaba escapar de las garras de Janyeli sin mucho éxito, al par en que la aludida ponía piedras alrededor de Patoso para que no se escapara mientras Amy las quitaba disimuladamente con una sonrisa.

-'¿Crees que tenga cura?'- pregunto Lily a Kaelina retirando la vista de la luna. Kaelina negó recordando que ni cuando habían ido con el psiquiatra había mejorado.

-'¡Hey! ¡Pélenme!'- exclamo Jantaniel desde el suelo.

Lily río y Kaelina suspiro con una sonrisa.

-'¿Qué nos decías?'- cuestiono Kaelina viendo como Jantaniel se ponía más cómodo.

-'¿Qué si no les parecía que Lupin estaba muy…'- un aullido de lobo proveniente del sendero hizo que todos saltaran y Janyeli tomara a Patoso entre sus manos-'…silencioso?'- termino de decir Jantaniel con una mirada llena de temor.

-'¿De quien fue la idea de venir al bosque en luna llena?'- pregunto Amy como si estuviera comentando el estado del tiempo.

-'De Lily y Janyeli'- contestaron Jantaniel y Kaelina.

Las aludidas solo los miraron con intenciones homicidas, y Patoso pió apoyando a la dulce Kaelina y al apuesto Jantaniel.

Otro rugido les hizo salir de la plática tan amena que se estaba llevando a cabo en un desvío del sendero a plena noche de luna llena con un hombre lobo peligroso y suelto.

-'¿Quién opina que es hora de la retirada?'- pregunto Lily y todos levantaron la mano o, en el caso de Patoso, un ala.

Demasiado tarde, Remus había llegado antes y se encontraba tapándoles la salida hacia el sendero.

-'Oh Oh, estamos en problemas'- canturreo Janyeli mientras veía como el lobo enseñaba los colmillos.

-'Y Oh Oh, yo que ustedes corría a todo lo que sus piernas puedan'- canturreo también Amy y todos salieron como alma que persigue un demonio al lado contrario de Remus. El perro y el ciervo corrían persiguiendo al lobo pero sin mucho éxito.

Los jóvenes se internaron más en el bosque, aún faltaba mucho para el amanecer. Así que solo les quedaba la opción de tratar de ir al castillo.

Sirius y James intentaban tranquilizar a Remus, pero sin mucho éxito, el lobo quería carne fresca y no pararía hasta conseguirla…

Peter se había escabullido detrás de las chicas, Jantaniel y Patoso, se les adelanto y se destransformo pues conocía una ruta segura para llegar al castillo.

Cuando las chicas llegaron a donde estaba Peter casi se les cae el cabello de la sorpresa, o en el caso especial de Patoso, la plumas.

-¿Pettigrew?'- pregunto Lily. Peter solo asintió, pues la carrera le había cansado lo suficiente como para que pudiera no pudiera hablar.

-'¿Qué demonios haces aquí?'- pregunto Jantaniel con el ceño fruncido.

-'No te importa lo que yo este haciendo aquí'- contesto Peter con enojo.

-'Dejen de pelear, hay un hombre-lobo suelto y peligroso que intenta mordernos, o en un peor caso, matarnos'- dijo Kaelina mirando Peter y Jantaniel. Los dos magos solo se miraron con odio.

-'Sé de un camino seguro para llegar al castillo'- dijo Peter yendo al grano.

-'No estas bromeando ¿Verdad?'- dijo Amy viéndolo pero un rugido les alerto que el lobo se acercaba.

-'No, sigan derecho y al cabo de unos minutos entraran a un claro pequeño doblen a la derecha, al cabo de unos minutos podrán ver al castillo, solo corran YA'- grito Peter, los demás voltearon y vieron que el lobo se acercaba veloz y como un perro y un ciervo intentaban detenerlo. Las chicas y Jantaniel no se hicieron esperar y corrieron hacia donde Peter le hubiese dicho, cuando estuvieron lo suficiente lejos y el lobo lo suficientemente cerca se transformo en rata.

James y Sirius trataban de calmar a Remus, todavía faltaban como unas cuatro horas para el amanecer. Así que prácticamente era como intentar aprender japonés en cinco una semana cinco minutos diarios de clase. Sirius ladró y de la nada se escucho un aullido de lo más profundo del bosque. Era un aullido de hombre lobo, y por consiguiente, Remus lo respondió dándoles tiempo a las chicas de que se alejaran.

**SsosSsosSsosS**

-'E-esa es-estuvo cerca'- dijo Amy con la respiración entrecortada.

-'Si, muy cerca'- admitió Kaelina con una mano en el corazón.

-'Yo me voy a dormir, y Amy'- dijo Jantaniel atrayendo la atención del la niña-'para la próxima que se les ocurra a las tres locas de aquí ir al bosque en luna llena teniendo conciencia de ello, las amarras a su cama con cadenas reforzadas, por favor.'-

Amy sonrío de oreja a oreja mostrando sus dientes.-'Vale, cuenta con ello'-

-'Vamos a dormir ya, fue una noche muy agitada'-dijeron Lily y Kaelina a la vez.

-'AAAAHHHHHHHHHH'- grito Janyeli con las manos en la cara y expresión horrorizada.

-'Janyeli, cállate, nos van a descubrir'- dijo Amy enojada.

-'No esta Patoso'- anunció Janyeli con voz penosa, como cuando alguien muy querido por al comunidad se muere.

-'Naaa, al rato aparece'- dijo Jantaniel viendo como Janyeli derramaba lagrimas de dolor.

-'Mañana lo buscamos Janyeli'- dijo Lily para tranquilizarla.

Y el quinteto se retiro a dormir con una Janyeli moribunda de dolor por al perdida de El Pollo.

**SsosSsosSsosS**

Patoso caminaba por el sendero, se había escapado de las manos de Janyeli cuando esta se distrajo con Peter. Iba dando pequeños saltitos de alegría cuando de la nada, sale un perro grande y negro. Miro a Patoso fijamente antes de ladrar y darle un lengüetazo…

**SsosSsosSsosS**

James había ido a checar que las chicas se hubieran metido al castillo sin ninguna herida mientras Remus se había internado en el bosque junto con Peter y Sirius se había ido a quien sabe donde.

Su nariz percibió un olor extraño, no era de humano, es era seguro pero si no era de humano, entonces ¿de que era? Siguió olfateando y se dio cuenta de que había otro olor pero este sí se le hacía conocido: era el de Sirius. Camino hacia donde provenían los olores y vio a un joven de cabellos negros sentado al pie de un árbol con una cosa amarilla en sus manos que se movía. Se acerco más y tomo su forma humana. Lo que Sirius traía entre manos era la mascota de Indeminer: El Pollo, mejor conocido como Patoso. Y en el momento en que vio la cara de alegría de Sirius supo que iba haber problemas por la bola de plumas amarilla…

**SsosSsosSsosS**


	9. Capítulo IX

Disclaimer: Nada de lo que reconozcan me pertenece.

Un pollito alegre

Hace pender la vida de un hilo

Mientras que mamá gallina alias Janyeli

Lo busca con cariño

**SsosSsosSsosS**

Lugar: Cuarto de los chicos de sexto año de Gryffindor. Problema: Sirius intenta cambiarle el nombre a Patoso pese a que este no responde a otro. Involucrados. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew y Frank Longbottom.

-'Ven, Lactoso, ven con papi'- decía Sirius en un intento desesperado por que Patoso lo pelara, pero… el pollo ni en cuenta.

-'Sirius…'- llamó Frank con una gota escurriéndole por la nuca.

-'¿hum?'- respondió el morocho sin apartar la mirada de Patoso, no fuese a ser que el pollo se diera a la fuga.

-'¿De donde sacaste el _inteligente_ nombre de "Lactoso"?'- pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

-'Del empaque de leche Lala'- **n.nU**

-'¿eh?' **o.o**- inquirieron James y Remus- ¿De un empaque de leche muggle? **O.o**

-'¿Y cuando has visto un empaque de leche muggle si eres un mago de sangre pura?'- cuestiono Peter con los brazos cruzados.

-'Puesss…'- Sirius desvió la vista en el instante en que Patoso salto de sus manos y corrió dirección a la puerta.

James, Remus y Frank lo miraban intensamente en espera de una respuesta lógica mientras que Peter veía como Patoso alias El Pollo Lactoso comenzaba a bajar las escaleras…

**SsosSsosSsosS**

Lugar: Lindes del bosque Prohibido. Involucrados: Janyeli Indeminer, Lily Evans, Kaelina Rooselvelt y Amy Jolie. Problema: Se busca a un pollo supuestamente perdido que en esos momentos se escapa por la puerta del cuarto de los chicos de sexto de Gryffindor.

-'PATOSO'- gritaba Janyeli a todo pulmón. –'SAL DE DONDE QUIERA QUE ESTES'-

-'¿Qué crees que le haya pasado al pollo?'- pregunto Amy jugando distraídamente con una ramita de abedul.

-'No sé, pero si Janyeli no encuentra a ese pollo vamos a tener el cuarto inundado el resto del ciclo escolar de tanto llanto'- respondió Lily en voz baja.

-'¿Oye y Kaelina?'- pregunto de súbito Amy-'No la he visto desde que salimos de…'-

-'Janyeli, Janyeli'- gritaba Kaelina desde la entrada del castillo. Pese a la distancia que les separaban, Lily pudo ver una sonrisa en la cara de su amiga.

-'¿QUÉ?'- grito Janyeli exasperada por el hecho de que no encontraba a su amado, cariñosos, saltarín y _excelente _(nótese el sarcasmo, por favor) nadador Patoso.

-'Ya se donde esta tu pollo'- Janyeli salió disparada hacia donde estaba Kaelina con intenciones de hacerle un altar del tamaño de la basílica de San Pedro

-'¿En serio? ¿En serio? ¿Sabes donde esta Patoso? **owo**'- Janyeli comenzó a sacudir a Kaelina por los hombros. Amy y Lily llegaron justo a tiempo para apartar a Janyeli y dejar que Kaelina vomitara sobre el césped y no sobre la mamá gallina.

-'¡¡Lily! Sabe donde esta Patoso. Sabe donde esta Patoso **n.n**'- canturreo Janyeli dando saltitos alrededor de Lily mientras Amy conjuraba un vaso de agua y se lo daba a Kaelina.

-'Cuando estábamos en el bosque, Patoso se escapo y el anormal de Black lo encontró y se lo quedo. Gracias a mi fuente, logre enterarme de que le quiso cambiar el nombre a Lactoso'- contó de carrerilla Kaelina para después volver a vomitar.

Lily y Amy pusieron cara de asco. Janyeli se fue a la velocidad de la luz multiplicada por 110 hacia el castillo. Tenía que encontrar a su hijito Patoso, aparte ¿A qué imbécil se le ocurría ponerle Lactoso a un pollo? La respuesta llego como por arte _de magia_: Black. Ah, qué imbécil. ¿Cómo no se le ocurrió que Patoso pudo ser secuestrado por un anormal extraterrestre venido del espacio exterior que se hacia pasar por un ser humano (o sea, Black)? La respuesta era sencilla: No tenía tiempo para estar pensando en él –teoría medio aceptable, por que era lo que últimamente estaba haciendo- mientras buscaba a su hijo Patoso, mejor conocido como El Pollo.

Rápidamente llego a la torre de Gryffindor con las manos preparadas para ahorcar a Sirius. Cuando de pronto el retrato de la Dama Gorda, se abre…

Y sale Sirius corriendo a la velocidad de Flash.

Janyeli hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió. Le metió el pie.

PAAAAALLLLFFFFF

Sirius se estrello contra el piso y apareció una grieta en el suelo.

-'¡Black! ¿Dónde esta mi hijo bienaventurado Patoso mejor conocida como El Pollo?'-pregunto Janyeli tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa y elevándolo a unos pocos centímetros del suelo. Y lo puso cerca de su cara.

Sirius hizo lo que normalmente hacia cuando tiene a una mujer bonita enfrente. La besó.

**SsosSsosSsosS**

-'Hey, ¿Creen que Janyeli ya haya matado a Black?'- pregunto Kaelina, saliendo de la enfermería.

-'SI'- respondieron unas alegres Amy y Lily.

Después de que presenciaran la velocidad a la que podía correr Janyeli por sí sola, habían logrado ayudar a Kaelina a levantarse para ir a la enfermería. Aunque… En todo el trayecto no había dejo de vomitar. Rara estaba la cosa.

-'¿Segura de que no ingeriste nada que te hiciera daño?'- volvió a preguntar Lily con el ceño fruncido.

-'No, Lily **-.-**'- contesto Kaelina por millonésima vez.

-'¿De pura casualidad no te habrás acostado con alguien y quedado embarazada?'- inquirió Amy de broma. Y ¡Oh Sorpresa! Kaelina palideció.

-'¿Kaelina?'- cuestiono Lily –'Amy lo decía en broma'-

-'Lo sé, es solo que…'- Kaelina dejo de hablar y Amy y Lily voltearon a ver hacia donde ella estaba viendo.

Remus Lupin corría en dirección hacia ellas.

-'Evans'- grito Remus agitando sus brazos –'Indeminer esta tratando de asesinar a Sirius, James y Frank no pueden contenerla'- dijo todo de carrerilla.

-'Naa, eso no es novedad'- dijo Lily restándole importancia al asunto. Amy solo observo curiosa como Kaelina evitaba mirar a Lupin y como este hacia todo lo posible por no mirarla también.

-'Yo sé que Indeminer le trae coraje a Padfoot pero esto no es normal'- rebatió Lupin con desesperación.

-'¿Lupin?'- hablo Amy con una sonrisa asomándose a sus labios. Lily pudo ver por sus ojos como las tuercas de su cerebro trabajaban a toda velocidad.

-'¿Eh?'- dijo Remus mirándola con curiosidad.

-'Qué Kaelina te acompañe, mientras Lily y yo vamos a buscar a Jantaniel'- Ante la mención de Kaelina, Remus no tuvo otra opción mas que mirarla y Kaelina quiso tener en sus manos una escopeta y volarle la cabeza a Amy de un solo tiro.

-'Ehhhh…'- Lo que tardo Remus en contestar fue lo que tardaron Amy y Lily en salir corriendo en al dirección contraria dejando a Kaelina sola con Remus.

-'¿Las Damas primero?'- pregunto un nervioso Remus. Extendiendo al palma de su mano hacia el solitario pasillo.

Kaelina hizo una mueca de amargura que a Remus se le antojo besarla, pero se contuvo al recordar por la situación que estaba pasando Sirius y se estremeció.

**SsosSsosSsosS**

-'¿Crees que fue seguro dejar a Lupin con Kaelina?'- pregunto Lily

-'No, pero me da la impresión de que esos dos ya calentaron cama juntos'- respondió Amy mirando hacia ambos lados del pasillo para checar si no estaba Jantaniel.

-'¿QUÉ? **o.o**'- exclamo la pelirroja deteniéndose bruscamente.

-'Lo que escuchaste, Lily. **–o-** '- Amy siguió caminando como si su comentario hubiera sido sobre el clima.

-'¿No crees que exageras?'-

-'¿Cuándo me he equivocado? **pwq**'-

Lily pensó que era mejor no contestar esa pregunta para evitar discusiones.

-'Lily, Amy'- voceo una persona a su lado derecho. Jantaniel venía corriendo y agitaba una mano para llamar la atención.

-'¡Jantaniel!'- exclamaron las Gryffindor con una sonrisa.

-'Ando con Judith Auster'- grito; las lagrimas casi saliéndosele de los ojos.

-'Oh, genial. Otro enamorado **u.uUu**'- murmuro Amy por lo bajo.

-'¿Qué quieres decir con eso?'- pregunto Lily mirándola con ojos asesinos.

-'Nada, nada'- se apresuro a responder la niña.

-'¿Kaelina y Janyeli? ¿Dónde están?'- cuestiono Jantaniel al no ver a mamá gallina y a la rubia.

-'Janyeli esta en un intento de asesinato con Black y a Kaelina la abandonamos con Lupin ¿Cómo la ves?'- dijo Amy con una sonrisa.

-'**O.Ô**'-

-'¿Nos acompañas a tranquilizar a Janyeli y a intentar que Lupin salga ileso?'- Lily sonreía nerviosamente a Jantaniel quien solo asintió con la cabeza.

**SsosSsosSsosS**

Leche Lala: Es una marca de leche (lógico **-.-**) en mi país.

Flash: Creo que es el personaje que corre muy veloz, creo u.uU Tengo pésima memoria.

**SsosSsosSsosS**

Gracias a todos aquellos y aquellas que me enviaron un R&R. Ah, y Ángela, la escuela absorbe junto con Fälinnes y Ôrintias: Los Herederos. (La historia que estoy haciendo por mi cuenta) y… ya voy en el séptimo capi! Toy felich! Muy felich! **non**


	10. Capítulo X

Disclaimer: Nada de lo que reconozcan me pertenece.

* * *

Son esas cosas de la vida

Que le dan color a nuestra alegría.

Son esas cosas espontáneas

Que te causan risa del corazón

Y son esos animalitos chiquititos

Que te enternecen el alma díacon día.

SsosSsosSsosS

_Lugar: Lugar frente al retrato de la Dama Gorda. Involucrados: Janyeli Indeminer, Sirius Black, Frank Longbottom, Remus Lupin, James Potter, Lily Evans, Amy Jolie, Jantaniel Hoosh, Kaelina Rooselvelt. Incidente: Sirius besó a Janyeli. _

-'Sueltenme, par de imbéciles ¡QUÉ LE MATO!'- exclamo Janyeli al verse agarrada por Frank y James.

-'Por eso mismo no te soltamos, Indeminer'- le informo James a Janyeli abrazándola con más fuerza por la cintura mientras esquivaba la filosa uña de Janyeli, que se dirigía velozmente a su ojo izquierdo con la intención de pincharle el ojo y arrancárselo.-'Si tan solo fueras un poquito más civilizada…'-

-'¿CIVILIZADA¡¡¿¿CIVILIZADA!'- ladró Janyeli al escuchar las ultimas cuatro palabras de James y Frank tuvo que petrificarla para que no le hiciera daño a nadie.

Sirius estaba en el suelo con una sonrisa boba y al parecer no se percataba de que había una mujer con complejo de mamá gallina herido histérica por encontrar a su hijo y con ganas de vengarse por el hecho de que la beso.

-'¡Janyeli!'- escucho que gritaban su nombre en la lejanía. Pero gracias **_su graaaan amigo _**(nótese el sarcasmo) Frank, no podía ver quien le hablaba.

SsosSsosSsosS

Lily, Amy y Jantaniel caminaban y hablaban animadamente sobre la siguiente película muggle que estaba por estrenarse.

Las chicas discutían acerca de quien estaba más bueno: Si Orlando Bloom, Brad Pitt o Tom Cruise. Jantaniel solo las miraba con aire de aburrimiento total mientras resoplaba al oír las "virtudes" de Pitt.

-'¿Y te has fijado que Brad tiene un trasero más grande que el de los demás?'- pregunto Amy con una mirada soñadora.

-'¿Pero a que nadie le gana a Orlando en cuanto a actuación?'- desafió Lily con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-'¡Oh! Ya basta.'- exclamó al fin Jantaniel harto de oír sobre cuerpos, actuaciones y traseros buenos. Y estando Lily a punto de refutar, se escucharon los gritos de Janyeli al final del pasillo.

-'Creo que llegamos muy temprano'- informo Amy desilusionada al ver que Sirius seguía de una pieza. La chicuela esperaba ver sangre por todos lados y una que otra anatomía regada por ahí.

-'¡Janyeli!'- escucharon que gritaba Kaelina con Lupin por detrás.

Amy, Lily y Jantaniel se quedaron sorprendidos al ver la falta de reacción de Janyeli, pero Kaelina y Remus vieron como los ojos de Janyeli se movían de un lado a otro intentando ver a sus costados de forma desesperada. Kaelina levanto la varita y apunto a James.

-'Despetrificala, Potter, o sino te juró que te cortare en trocitos y después me beberé tus jugos gástricos, quemare tu escoba en pleno partido de Quidditch pero antes de asesinarte te castrare y te dejaré inválido'- amenazó Kaelina con coraje y Remus y Frank supieron que era de locos darle la contra a una mujer enojada.

-'Calma, Rooselvelt. Lo haré pero si dejas de apuntarme con tu varita'- le dijo James a Kaelina con una tímida sonrisa.

Kaelina bajo la varita viendo a James recelosamente y Remus escogió ese punto para acercársele a Sirius y susurrarle al oído.

-'Corre, Padfoot, corre por tu vida'- Sirius no se hizo del rogar y salió "volando" por el pasillo por el cual venían Amy, Lily y Jantaniel al par en que James despetrificaba a Janyeli.

-'¡No corras, Black, enfrenta las consecuencias!'- y con su instinto homicida, Janyeli salió corriendo detrás de Sirius hasta que los dos se perdieron a lo largo del pasillo.

Todos se habían quedado en silencio sepulcral. Y el pequeño ciempiés que pasaba por ahí se hizo escuchar por el eco de sus pesados pies al caer contra el suelo.

-'Este… humm… Alicia me espera'- dijo Frank con una sonrisa nerviosa-'Nos vemos luego'- y salió corriendo en el lado contrario que Sirius y Janyeli.

-'Jantaniel, yo opinó que aquí sobramos'- murmuro Amy en el oído de Jantaniel. Este solo sonrío y sus ojos brillaron con diversión. Se escabulleron silenciosamente.

-'¡Hey¿Dónde están Jantaniel y Amy?'- exclamo Lily al ver que los aludidos no estaban.

James y Remus se vieron con una sonrisa de complicidad.

-'Hum… Evans'-llamó James atrayendo la atención de la pelirroja quien se limito a verlo con frialdad-'¿Me acompañas a las cocinas?'- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decirle. Lily se limito a alzar una ceja con elegancia.

-'No'- su respuesta fue clara, directa y concisa.

-'¿Por qué no? Vamos, que en la mañana no te vi en el Gran Comedor ni tampoco en el mediodía y ya son pasadas las cuatro de la tarde.'- concluyó James.

Y como esperando el momento para hacer su aparición y decir que estaba con James, el estómago de Lily gruño. Lily solo hizo una mueca y se acordó de que no había comido nada por culpa de la Búsqueda del Pollo… Y acordándose del dichoso animal… ¿Dónde se había metido?

-'¿Dónde esta Patoso?'- pregunto Lily con el ceño fruncido.

Los demás solo se encogieron de hombros y James aprovecho esa oportunidad para tomar la mano de la pelirroja y arrastrarla hacia las cocinas.

SsosSsosSsosS

Una bola de plumas color amarillo caminaba por el pasillo que conducía a las mazmorras. Sus ojitos recorrían todo lo que estaba por su alrededor, inspeccionando el terreno enemigo. Sabía por su dueña, que ese terreno era tabú para los leones, pues habitaban las más feas criaturas del planeta. Aunque él no tenía ni idea de cómo eran, creía fervientemente en las palabras de Janyeli.

Sus pasitos resonaban en el silencioso pasillo. De repente, se paro frente a una armadura reticente.

Una cabellera negra grasosa se asomo por detrás de la pulida y brillante armadura. Una sonrisa maléfica se dibujo en su rostro. Y es que después de regresar del intercambio, Potter y compañía le habían jugado una mala pasada. Había investigado sobre que era lo que más querían los merodeadores, y resulto que Black estaba encaprichado con el Pollo de Indeminer, el mismo pollo que estaba frente a su nariz…

SsosSsosSsosS


	11. Capítulo XI

Disclaimer: Nada de lo que reconozcan es mío…

Antes que nada, gracias a Nat y a elarhy por su apoyo y sus R&R.

SsosSsosSsosS

Frases sin aliento

Respiras mientras miento

Dulces mentiras, que empalagan mi grave voz

Jueces de la noche; La luna y tu luz

Son canciones que mezclo hoy con fervor

Para decirte, mi amor.

SsosSsosSsosS

_Lugar: Sala Común de Slytherin. Involucrados: Patoso Mejor conocido como El Pollo Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Narcisa Black, Bellatrix Black y Regulus Black. Incidente: Que hacer con el Animal emplumado de color amarillo._

-'Sevy ¿Serías tan amable de repetirme nuevamente por que trajiste a…a _eso_?'- pregunto Narcisa mirando con asco a Patoso. Severus, Bellatrix y Regulus suspiraron orando en su interior por paciencia. Lucius solo sonrío, claramente divertido.

-'Por que tu _adorado_ primo Black e Indeminer están completamente enamorados de… _eso_'- respondió nuevamente Severus-'Y no me hagas repetírtelo por que no lo haré'- fulmino a Narcisa con la mirada. Esta, ni se inmuto.

-'Bueno¿Y qué vas a hacer con el pollo, Severus?'- cuestiono Bellatrix con un destello homicida en sus ojos. Patoso se escondió detrás de la mano de Regulus Black, oficialmente horrorificado al pensar en lo que le esperaba en su vida.

-'Voy a usarlo de señuelo, así Black e Indeminer estarán en mi poder'- termino con una sonrisa maniática en la cara.

-'¿Pero no lo podemos torturar antes?'- pregunto Bellatrix con una inocente sonrisa bailando en sus labios. Severus la fulmino con su mirada. Esa fue la única respuesta que consiguió.

-'Yo opino que sería mejor conseguir una pollito para el animal este'- opino Lucius-'Así se podrán reproducir y podremos vender a los animales. Muajajajaja'- risa demoníaca por parte de Lucius Malfoy. –'Ganaremos mucho dinero'-

Patoso casi no entendía lo que estaban diciendo pero si comprendió lo que quería decir Malfoy. Así pues, como buen futuro gallo paterno, le comenzó a picotear la mano al rubio, que era lo que más tenía cerca.

Claro esta, el mago retiro rápidamente la valiosa parte de su anatomía y Patoso salto de la mesa a "ahí", donde por casualidad, estaba abierto el ziper… Patoso empuño su pico, le picoteo con todas sus fuerzas en su delicada parte.

Un dulce grito de angustia se elevo por todas las mazmorras.

SsosSsosSsosS

_Lugar: Pasillos del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Involucrados: Sirius Black y Janyeli Indeminer, Suceso: Pelea por el pollo de nombre Patoso._

Un lindo moreno corría a toda velocidad por los pasillos seguido de cerca por una joven que el denominaría "Joven esquizofrénica con traumas sobre ser la madre biológica de un pollo perdido y tener tendencia suicidas y homicidas". Así pues, Sirius Black continuaba corriendo, no tenía ni idea de cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que salió "volando" dejando a Prongs y Moony tirados junto a Evans y Rooselvelt sin contar a Frank Longbottom.

-'Detente, Black.'- escucho que gritaba Janyeli a sus espaldas. Sirius redujo la velocidad robóticamente sin saber el por que. Y, aprovechando este hecho, Janyeli se abalanzo sobre él. –Eres un imbécil. ¿Quién te crees que eres para secuestrar así a mi Patoso, eh¡Contesta, energúmeno de la naturaleza!'- sacudió a Sirius con todas sus fuerzas.

Sirius se deshizo de Janyeli y la miro. –'¿Por qué tanta importancia para con el pollo¡Es solo un animal¡No puede hablar y no puede hacer depende que cosas!'- exclamo intentando comprender por que Janyeli le tenía tanta importancia olvidando el hecho de que a él también la había importado.

Janyeli lo miro con una expresión dolida y parecía que se iba a echar a llorar en cualquier momento.

-'¿Quieres saber por que?'- le pregunto.-'¿Quieres saber por que!'- le grito fuera de sí.-'¡Por que fue el último regalo que me dio mi hermano mayor antes de que lo asesinaran junto con su familia¡Por que me hizo prometerle que cuidaría del pollo por que fue la mascota favorita de mi sobrino¿Eh!'- Las lagrimas corrían a raudales por las mejillas de ella mientras él la veía con al boca abierta. Nos se había imaginado que esa sería la respuesta.

SsosSsosSsosS

_Lugar: Pasillo en el cual se encuentra la entrada a las Cocinas. Involucrados: Un elfo, James Potter y Lily Evans. Incidente: Hablar de más_.

Una pelirroja intentaba librarse del agarre de un joven bien parecido. E incluso de su boca salían ciertos insultos que no se escuchan muy bien en la boca de una jovencita. En especial por que esta era prefecta.

-'Sueltame, pedazo de anémona, excreta de los demonios, animal rastrero, gusano hindú cubierto de lodo y bacterias'- y es que James Potter se había "secuestrado" a Lily Evans para ir a las cocinas.

James, harto de la sarta de insultos provenientes del amor de su vida. Le dijo:

-'Lily, cariño, deberías lavarte la boca más seguido, defender a Snivellus esta haciendo que se te peguen sus costumbres.'- Aún antes de que se le saliera la frase, supo que después de decirle no se iba a presagiar nada bueno. Y le dio al clavo. Bingo.

Lily le pego una cachetada con todas sus fuerzas en la mejilla derecha y en la izquierda le tiro un puñetazo.

-'Eres un cabron, Potter'- y salió corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos. James se quedo petrificado al verla en ese estado y sin pensárselo salió detrás de ella.

A los pocos minutos la alcanzo y la abrazo sin ser conciente de lo que hacía. Lily se dejo mimar sin tener en cuenta de que era James soy-el-dueño-del-universo Potter el dueño de esos brazos que la hacían sentirse protegida y segura.

-'Perdón. Es que me harté de que me estuvieras insultando'- le susurro cerca de su oído sin notar como la prefecta se estremecía. Deshizo el abrazo y la guió hasta la cocina. Le hizo cosquillas a la pera y el retrato se abrió dejando ver a un centenar de elfos

Un elfo se le acerco y después de recibir varias ordenes de parte de James, se retiro a traer lo que había pedido.

Aún sin soltar a Lily, la condujo hasta unos sillones que se veían confortables. La sentó y la pelirroja seguía sin decir nada, con la mirada perdida.

-'Evans'- le llamo Potter. La joven prefecta lo volteo a ver.-'Me gustas mucho'-

SsosSsosSsosS

_Lugar: Sala Común de Gryffindor. Involucrados: Kaelina Rooselvelt y Remus Lupin. Incidente: Conversación sobre cierto suceso de hace días._

_Muy bien… Excelente_ pensaba una joven de cabellos castaños.

Desde que Potter había tomado la decisión de secuestrar a su amiga y dejarla ahí, abandonada, con Lupin, este había tratado por todos los medios de entablar una conversación con ella sobre el incidente de hace unos cuantos días. Cabe mencionar que Kaelina tenía en mente que tal vez había ingerido algún alucinógeno que durara varias horas. O tal vez Lupin le puso droga en la comida. Sí, eso debía de ser.

-'Rooselvelt ¡Por el amor a Dios! No te quiero violar'- _bueno, tal vez sí_ pensó Lupin.-'Solo quiero entabla contigo una conversación civilizada'-

Remus caminaba detrás de la castaña con paso decidido. No iba a dejar que se le escapara… de nuevo. Aunque estuvieran dentro de la sala Común.

Kaelina se dio la vuelta y lo encaro con una mueca de fastidio en su cara. Suspiro antes de mirar hacia su lado derecho y volverlo a mirar a él.

-'Lupin. Lo que paso esa noche no fue nada más que un impulso. Nada. E incluso podría decir que estaba algo atontada para haberte dicho que sí.'- le dijo Kaelina a Remus mirándolo a los ojos.

-'Vale, ese punto lo tengo claro desde antes que sucediera eso. Pero lo que no entiendo es por que has andado mala. Y se que has estado visitando la enfermería desde hace tiempo'- añadió antes de que Kaelina pudiera decir algo.

Kaelina pareció sospesar sus opiniones y que beneficio le traería a ella.

-'Primero Lupin. Estoy enferma del estómago desde hace unos cuantos días. Y no, no estoy embarazada, si eso es lo que querías saber. Ahora¿Quieres dejarme en paz? Tengo tarea que hacer'- y con esto, subió las escaleras directo a su cuarto.

SsosSsosSsosS


End file.
